


Life In The Mill

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: Robron's life in Blog form. Other characters appear. Adam has not left, Victoria has not been raped. Seb Exists. **No Mentions of COVID-19** Some stroing language.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Along the same lines as my previous written fic "The Boring Life of Aaron Livesy" (Jackson era fic) written under the pen-name Melephunk2010 on fanfiction . net 
> 
> Enjoy :) xx

Chapter 1

New Blog Entry posted: 14/4/20 

And Then There Was.. SIX?!

Poor Natalie! That's all I can say! You should have seen the look on her face when we went to that scan! Aaron was on the verge of passing out... Turns out, TMI warning.. he's got "super sperm" as the doctor so eloquently put it. Meaning should he get someone pregnant or in our case, provide a sample, there's a high chance of there being more than one baby. And there is. There's three. TRIPLETS. Seb is very excited to meet his new siblings. I'm crapping myself, I won't lie. The shock has worn off with Aaron now I think, took a brandy or two, but I think he's there now, bless him. I don't think it's really sunk in yet though and it's gonna take a lot of double shifts at that scrapyard to get the money to now buy three of everything! Three babies... oh my days what have we let ourselves in for?? 

Robert x

Comments:

Aaron: Do you think Natalie will ever speak to me again?

Robert: Of course she will! Where are you, anyway?

Aaron: Upstairs tidying up from Hurricane Seb. Can't be bothered to come downstairs and talk to you properly. 

Robert: Charming! Might as well change the beds while you're up there then. 

Aaron: I'm not your skivvy you know. And besides, I'll only do it wrong then you'll claim it's affecting your OCD and you'll re-do it all. Do it yourself, Sugden. 

NannaChas: TRIPLETS? Oh my word! That poor girl! 

Robert: How did you do that? 

NannaChas: Do what? The username thing?

Robert: Yeah!

Aaron: I thought you were well up on your technology Robert! 

NannaChas: Click the three little dots in the top corner, it brings up the option.

AaronIsGorgeous: Ah! Done it! Thanks!

Aaron: Well you can change that right now!

AaronIsGorgeous: Awh! I like it though! Plus.. you know,, accurate and that. 

Aaron: Anyway Mum, yeah.. I'm fairly confident Natalie won't be offering her services again if we decide to have more kids....

SebbysDaddyRob: You're already thinking of more kids?

Aaron: Why not? Not saying straight after she has our triplets but a couple of years down the line, who knows?

NannaChas: Awh look at you two. You won't rest until you have your football team, eh?

SebbysDaddyRob: Nope. But I think I'll provide next time.. we don't want a reserve team as well! And neither will Natalie!


	2. Panic Stations!

Chapter 2

New Blog Entry posted: 17/4/20

Panic Stations!!

I've lost Robert's birthday present!! I swear I had it in my secret hiding place but I've just been to look and it's not there... and now I'm stressing out about it.. Did I give it to anyone to look after for me? Knowing me though with how I've been lately I've probably given it to Robert to look after! I'm such a tool! Can't get my head straight lately, don't know what's the matter with me! Seb's asking if I've looked in the second secret hiding place in the car where Daddy Robert usually hides things but as Robert has the car at a meeting in Leeds today and I'm not allowed to drive the poncey bloody thing cause and i quote: "It's a vintage car and you're a speed demon".. that's not very likely. God help me if I touch the Quattro! Twattro more like.... 

Help!!

Aaron x 

Comments:

SebbysDaddyRob: Oi! Don't diss the Quattro! How does Seb know my hiding place?

Aaron: He's a smart cookie, Rob. Just like his Daddy Aaron. As for that car, you only got the bloody thing because of that bloke in that stupid programme you watch.

SebbysDaddyRob: It's not stupid! It's brilliant! I can see you being a bit like Gene Hunt when you get older. All grumpy and gorgeous. Plus Keeley Hawes is wonderful.

NannaChas: The present is here Aaron. You asked me to wrap it for you. 

AdzBarton: Just as well he did. Got all the wrapping skills of a drunk octopus. 

Aaron: Oi! Bit harsh..and thanks Mum! I'll pop round for it later :) 

AdzBarton: But still true. 

SebbysDaddyRob: So.. what did you buy me?

Aaron: I'm not telling you! Besides you're lucky you're getting one anyway!

SebbysDaddyRob: Why? What have I done now?

Aaron: Teaching Seb spiders aren't scary. He carried one into the house earlier that he found under a rock outside and asked if he could keep it as a pet. Took everything I had not to pass out from fear. Big bugger it was, too!

SebbysDaddyRob: He's gonna be fearless, just like his Daddy. 

Aaron: Yeah.... Just like Daddy.. until he sees a moth. Not so brave then are you?

SebbysDaddyRob: That's different! Moths are actually scary. 

AdzBarton: Oh wow. Both of you need to man up a bit!

SebbysDaddyRob: Well we can't all be scared of having an affair be found out, can we Adam? 

AdzBarton: Oh name one person I've ever cheated on. 

Aaron: Erm.. everyone you've ever been with? You even tried it on with me Mum!

SebbysDaddyRob: WHAT?

AdzBarton: You told Robert you lost your virginity to his sister yet??? LOL

Aaron: Yeah. Seem to remember sleeping with your sister too. 

SebbysDaddyRob: This is getting good. Keep it up boys I'm gonna go get some popcorn

TBC


	3. Genius. Bow To Me.

Chapter 3 

New blog entry posted: 24/4/20

Genius. Bow To Me. 

Right this is going to make me sound super old, not that I care, but I just finished a crossword in like 1 hour. The super difficult crossword in the Courier. I even got that ridiculous anagram question in about three minutes. I was just sitting here, enjoying a cuppa and a slice of Battenburg and once I started I couldn't stop. It was like all the answers were just in my head, you know? Might even apply to go on Tipping Point. That 10k would be mine, no worries! 

I feel weird... proud of myself, you know, now I wanna know what else can get the creative juices flowing so to speak. I'm on a bit of a buzz, lol. Where's Aaron when you need him? And you can make of that whatever you like, you dirty buggers. 

Bit of a short entry, I know, but I can't really think of anything else to say... 

Rob x

Comments:

Aaron: I'm at work, doing the flipping paperwork you left behind! We could have been spending the day horizontal but oh no, I'm stuck here in this freezing cold cabin, my knackers threatening to turn to ice cubes and you're sitting on your arse eating cake!

AdzBarton: HA! Good one Sugden.

SebbysDaddyRob: What? I'm smarter than you Barton

Aaron: Well not being one to interrupt your creative flow, why don't you see if you can figure out how to get your arse down here and do this FUCKING PAPERWORK?? Besides, you only wanna go on Tipping Point because you fancy Ben Shephard!

SebbysDaddyRob: Erm.. so do you!

Aaron: Yeah but I'm dumb so there's no chance of me going on TV and make a tit of myself, making heart eyes at Ben instead of answering the questions and getting eliminated in the first round!

SebbysDaddyRob: The faith you have in me is astonishing Aaron! I do wish you'd stop putting yourself down though. You've got some good knowledge, you just need to believe that you have. We won that quiz night, remember? That wasn't all just down to me you know. 

KingCain: So this is that rubbish your Mum was telling me about? How riveting. 

AdzBarton: You cared enough about it to make a comment though, Cain!

KingCain: Shut it. Anyway Sugden I thought you had the hots for our friendly neighbourhood doctor?

Aaron: Genuinely thought you were gonna say Spiderman then. 

Aaron: Hang on.. WHAT? 

SebbysDaddyRob: Well forgive me for thinking he's bloody gorgeous! Nothing compared to Aaron though.. *flutters eyelashes* Love you Aaron!

Aaron: Yeah. Love you too. Would love you even more though if you did one small thing for me... 

SebbysDaddyRob: Anything. 

Aaron: GET YOUR ARSE DOWN TO THIS POXY SCRAPYARD! And bring me cake. 

AdzBarton: Bet you wouldn't mind Doctor Cavs taking your temperature would ya Rob??

SebbysDaddyRob: Doctor Cavs, is it?? Nickname or is it genuinely because you can't spell his surname?

AdzBarton: I can spell Cavana thank you very much!

DrDoctor: No you can't.

SebbysDaddyRob: Oh fuck!


	4. Health Kick

Chapter 4

New blog entry posted: 1/5/20

Health Kick..

Ok so I need some advice. Me and Rob are trying to be good and lose a few pounds, but it doesn't seem to be working..We both wanna get a bit fitter for when the triplets come along, and plus I ran up the stairs yesterday and was out of breath.. That shouldn't be happening really! I'm trying to cut down on the beer, but I'm struggling with that, and although we've kinda improved our meals I feel like every time I have a beer I'm setting myself back. Rob's doing so well, but I feel like I'm kinda letting him down a bit. He caught me eating a doughnut this morning. I know it's so bad, but I can't help it, I can't stop the want for all the wrong things, I have literally zero willpower. We've drawn up a meal plan, and a fitness plan but I feel like I have no energy to stick with it.. Anyone got any advice?

Aaron x

Comments:

DrDoctor: Feel like I could be of some help here.. Don't try doing too much too soon. Don't go "cold turkey" as it were and cut everything out straight away because that's what makes the cravings stronger. Take each day at a time, gradually cut down on the beer, eat better and you'll find the energy will come naturally.

SebbysDaddyRob: I've just eaten a bacon sandwich... Sorry. 

Aaron: Sorry Robert. :( I probably didn't help matters..

DrDoctor: You can have the occasional treat you know, just try and make it reasonably healthy. So if you fancied a bacon sandwich, have one, but just take the fat off the bacon and have it with seeded bread.

SebbysDaddyRob: It was a bacon baguette, with loads of cheese. and some BBQ sauce. and I may or may not have had chips with it. And a beer.

DrDoctor: Right yeah that's not going to help. 

AdzBarton: Come do a few hours up at the farm. That'll shift a few pounds.

Aaron: As well as Holey Scrap? Are you trying to kill me?

SebbysDaddyRob: oh and I had fudge cake for dessert.

Aaron: ROBERT!!

SebbysDaddyRob: Needed one final purge. All out of my system now though. 

DrDoctor: Any trigger foods in your house, Aaron?

Aaron: Any what now?

DrDoctor: Trigger foods.. Foods that you know are bad for you, foods that tempt you too much to have a bad diet.

Aaron: Probably. Cupboards are full of biscuits and stuff. 

DrDoctor: Get rid, start all over again. Only buy healthy snacks and fruit. David has some really nice rice cakes in his shop.

SebbysDaddyRob: When I can move from this food coma I'll come home and we can have a good old clearout, take all our unwanted food to the food bank or something.

NannaChas: I'll make sure Marlon only serves you healthy meals. Mixed Grills and Curries are off boys, sorry! 

LeylaxxLeyla: I could help you guys out with your mental wellbeing. Yoga and stuff, you know? Have you ever tried Feng Shui?

Aaron: Isn't that what we get from the Chinese in Hotten Rob?

SebbysDaddyRob: No, Aaron, that's Char Siu. Besides, I think Feng Shui is Japanese.

Aaron: Ah so we get it from Wagamama?

SebbysDaddyRob: You're so lucky you're good in bed. 

LeylaxxLeyla: So are you. Good in bed I mean.. Well.. I don't mean that.. I just mean that you should be lucky you are too. I'm not making much sense here am I?

Aaron: I just googled it. Feng Shui is Chinese, but it's not food.. I don't think I'm interested anymore...


End file.
